Dead Space: Amnesia
by ZenanTheKilla
Summary: why does patient Seven keep seeing visions of necromorphs, a white marker, and a red haired women slowly bleeding out? And more importantly who was patient seven before "the program" and who is this person called Vandal who keeps contacting him? R&R but no hating.
1. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

**ACT 1**

proluge: _K_iller Instinct

chapter 1: _A_rrival

chapter 2: _R_amsey XI

chapter 3: _R_emember?

chapter 4: _I_gnition!

chapter 5: _E_scape

**ACT 2 **

chapter 6: _N_ever

chapter 7: _O_bserve

chapter 8: _R_evenge

chapter 9: _T_error

chapter10: _O_n a rail

chapter11: _N_o one's safe...


	2. proluge

_**Proluge: killer instinct**_

The blood dripped onto the floor, leaving a red trail behind her as she limped through the doorway and out of the reactor core room. The gash across her cheek slowly dripped blood down her chin and onto the floor. "FUCK this hurts" she yelled as she steadied herself on a wall to catch her breath before proceeding. as she rounded a bend in the hallway, 4 grotesque creature with two spear like limbs jutting from there shoulders ran at her. As if by instinct she discharged two shots from her plasma pistol at each of them, which severed the creatures limbs. As the limbs fell off, the creature's fell over dead. _ "fuck you. im not dieing yet"_ she thought to herself

At the end of the hallway was a door. _"come on, gotta keep going..."_ she thought to herself as she half stumbled, half dragged herself towards the door. as her vision blurred, she stumbled and fell to the ground _"i wont die here!"_ she thought as she continued to crawl towards the door. after reaching the door, she used the wall next to it to stand up and open the door. As she stumbled through the door, somthing slammed down on the back of her head. as she dropped to the floor the man behind her smiled. "subject sucure captain, this ones a fighter." he said to somone through his com link. "very good" a voice replied back through the com. "bring her in for study. i think we have a keeper"...


	3. Chapter 1, part 1

**Chapter 1**

**Part 1- arrival**

As the ship came into view, the pilot laughed. "patient seven has arrived." he said through his com. "good...we needed that one" a voice replied. "well lets hope he turns out better than the last patient seven" the voice said. the pilot nodded "yea but thats just it hope..." whispered a man sitting next to the pilot. a man with jet black hair, and a nasty scar on his face. a man who was wearing a nametag that read _"Radikov"_ ...


	4. Chapter 1, part 2

_**Chapter 1: Arival**_

**Part 2- ESCAPE**

Patient Seven awoke like he did everyday, when the bell went off. as he climbed out of bed, he went and got dressed, cleaned his face, and walked out of his room. As he walked out he saw patients one through six walk out to for breakfast. as they sat down, had their vitals taken, and started to eat, five leaned over. "hey seven, you ever wonder about who we were before the program?" he asked. "no i guess not..." muttered patient seven. _"yea...who was i?"_ thought seven.

A gaurd slowly approached and tapped on fives shoulder, then motioned for five to follow him. "do you think they heard me?" asked five with a horrified look on his face. "probably" whispered seven. since five hadn't stood, the gaurd grabbed and jerked him to his feet "come on your gonna go see patient eight" the gaurd said sadistically. everyone in the room froze, they all knew that patient eight had been taken to the dark room and over a month ago and had never returned. "NO! screamed patient five as he slammed his fist uneffectivly on the gaurds RIG suit. as the gaurd raised his pulse rifle to fives head, six stood and slammed her chair against his back.

the gaurd fell to his knees, disoriented and confused. as five ran to the door, and started to hack the lock, seven ran forward and smashed his boot against the gaurds forehead, slamming him back against the wall and knocking him out. "holy shit!" yelled two "are you guys nuts!" he screamed as six took his pulse rifle. "we're leaving, whose coming?" asked six. the rest of the patients just stared at them in shock. "fine leave em" said five as he hacked open the door. six, seven, and five ran out of the room into a hallway, and turned left "i know the way to the docking bay" said six. just as she finished talking, voices were heard from within the room, then gunshots and screams. "lead the way then" replied seven as they followed her down the corridor.

once they rounded the corner at the end of the hallway and entered a door on their right, six stopped. "ok the hangars in the next staging area, were gonna have to get into through the vents." she said. "alright sounds good" seven agreed as five pulled the grating off the vent. "women first" said five as six climbed into the vent, followed closly by five, then seven.

After a few minutes of crawling they heard an alarm going off. "probably them noticing we're gone" whispered five. that made sense though seven _"so why do i feel like somthings about to attack me?"_he thought. in that instant two large spikes impaled through the bottom of the vent right into five. as five coughed and choked on his own blood that was frothing from his mouth, the spikes he was impaled on pulled down hard, successfully pulling him right out of the vent. as it collapsed into the room below seven covered his head. while he fell seven's head smacked against a piece of falling vent with a sickening thud and he slowly sank into unconciousness as he fell to the floor beneath a pile of venting and roof...


	5. Chapter 1, Part 3

_**CHAPTER 1: Arival**_

**Part 3: Necromorphs**

As seven came to he was laying underneith a pile of ruble. after a few minutes he pulled himself out. "six?" he called out uncertainly as he remembered what happened to five. "im ok" she said as she reached down to help him up. "just a few bruise's, nothing serious" she assured him.

just then another figure in the ruble behind seven started to stand. "five we thought you we-" seven started but quickly relized this creature wasnt five, "a necromorph..." muttered seven. "a what?" asked six, but before seven could answer it charged at the two, forcing them to flee the room. "which way?!" asked seven and six pointed left "come on!" she yelled as they ran down the hallway.

at the end of the hallway they entered the shuttle docking bay with the creature chasing them, seven felt somthing like two small needles enter his back and was instantly electrocuted. as he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw before blackin out was Tyler Radikov shoot six with a pulse rifle "sweet dreams" tyler whispered with a smirk as sevens mind faded to black.

As seven came to, he heard a deep voices "wake up!" slowly he looked around only to find no one, then he found the communication device on the floor "who is this?" seven asked. "call me vandal" said the deep voice. as seven looked around he realized he was in a ship that was moving "how did i get here?" he asked vandal. "i put you there" vandal said "your on your way to the colony of ramsey XI" "where?" asked seven. "ramsey XI" replied vandal "where you'll help me stop radikov once and for all" seven swallowed. "this is all to much" he muttered. "just trust me" vandal said. "fine but only cause i hate radikov" said seven. "good i left you a RIG suit and plasma cutter on the bench behind you, you'll need them. vandal out" vandal said then the transmission cut out.

Seven slipped on the RIG suit and grabbed the plasma cutter then watched as the planet that his destination was on came into view...

as the ship entered the atmospere, seven could see the colony about a mile off to the left of where his ship was gonna land. "danm" he whispered as the ship touched down in a dense jungle "guess im gonna hike it" he said outloud as he pushed the door opening button...


	6. Chapter 2, part 1

_**CHAPTER 1: Arival**_

**Part 3: Necromorphs**

As seven came to he was laying underneith a pile of ruble. after a few minutes he pulled himself out. "six?" he called out uncertainly as he remembered what happened to five. "im ok" she said as she reached down to help him up. "just a few bruise's, nothing serious" she assured him.

just then another figure in the ruble behind seven started to stand. "five we thought you we-" seven started but quickly relized this creature wasnt five, "a necromorph..." muttered seven. "a what?" asked six, but before seven could answer it charged at the two, forcing them to flee the room. "which way?!" asked seven and six pointed left "come on!" she yelled as they ran down the hallway.

at the end of the hallway they entered the shuttle docking bay with the creature chasing them, seven felt somthing like two small needles enter his back and was instantly electrocuted. as he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw before blackin out was Tyler Radikov shoot six with a pulse rifle "sweet dreams" tyler whispered with a smirk as sevens mind faded to black.

As seven came to, he heard a deep voices "wake up!" slowly he looked around only to find no one, then he found the communication device on the floor "who is this?" seven asked. "call me vandal" said the deep voice. as seven looked around he realized he was in a ship that was moving "how did i get here?" he asked vandal. "i put you there" vandal said "your on your way to the colony of ramsey XI" "where?" asked seven. "ramsey XI" replied vandal "where you'll help me stop radikov once and for all" seven swallowed. "this is all to much" he muttered. "just trust me" vandal said. "fine but only cause i hate radikov" said seven. "good i left you a RIG suit and plasma cutter on the bench behind you, you'll need them. vandal out" vandal said then the transmission cut out.

Seven slipped on the RIG suit and grabbed the plasma cutter then watched as the planet that his destination was on came into view...

as the ship entered the atmospere, seven could see the colony about a mile off to the left of where his ship was gonna land. "danm" he whispered as the ship touched down in a dense jungle "guess im gonna hike it" he said outloud as he pushed the door opening button...


End file.
